I'll Buy
by Amano Airi
Summary: Karena Mikasa akan membeli seluruh cinta itu. #Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 5


**I'll Buy**

Karena Mikasa akan membeli seluruh cinta itu. #Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 5

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Dedicated : Levi Song Festival 2016**

 **Day 4 : Jazz – Blues "Love for Sale"**

 **Warning : Fast or Slow Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana bar saat Mikasa pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dalam sana tak terlalu ramai. Bar ini letaknya memang jauh dari jalan raya dan juga jalan umum sehingga gadis itu lumayan kesulitan saat mencarinya. Berbeda dengan bar lainnya yang sudah pernah Mikasa kunjungi, bar ini lebih sempit dan juga terkesan lebih santai dari bar-bar lain yang sebelumnya pernah dikunjunginya. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus atau juga istimewa bagi Mikasa untuk memilih bar tersebut. Hanya lelah dengan rutinitas kehidupannya dan ingin menyenangkan diri dengan mencari suasana baru.

Gadis berambut segelap langit malam itu memilih duduk di meja dekat bartender dan memesan sebuah minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Menunggu datangnya pesanan, perempuan itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku mantel dan mulai mengecek apakah ada pesan yang masuk atau tidak, mengusir kebosanan saja sebenarnya. Sepasang maniknya mulai menjelajahi tiap sudut ruangan. Ada enam orang di dalam bar ini, selain Mikasa. Empat laki-laki yang tergabung dalam satu meja dengan kisaran umur pertengahan dua puluh tahunan dan juga dua perempuan dengan riasan yang kelewatan tebal sebenarnya, Mikasa menebak mereka masih di bawah umur namun dengan nekat masuk ke dalam bar.

Gadis itu kembali kepada layar ponselnya, tak ada yang menarik atensinya. Malahan baterainya mau habis, membuat Mikasa tanpa pikir dua kali langsung mematikannya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku mantel yang sedari tadi tergantung di lengan kirinya. Minuman pesanannya sudah datang, Mikasa tanpa berlama-lama langsung meneguknya, membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Cukup dalam satu tenggak gelasnya sudah kosong.

"Kau sungguh bersemangat sekali meminumnya," komentar seseorang. Mikasa menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang lelaki dengan setelan dari atas hingga bawah berwarna hitam (sama dengan Mikasa juga sebenarnya) yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tangan kanan membawa sebuah gelas dengan cairan berwarna di dalamnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu bosan. Malam ini aku hanya ingin mabuk," Mikasa tahu bahwa menimpali kalimat dari orang yang tak dikenalnya adalah hal yang bodoh, tapi Mikasa pikir ia sedang membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya.

Lelaki itu terkekeh ringan dan gadis itu hanya membiarkannya. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menemanimu mabuk malam ini?"

Gadis itu menatap langsung dua iris kelabu itu. Mendengus dan membuang muka ke direksi lain yang mungkin menjadi empasis, "Terserahmu saja," Mikasa menjawab.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat bosan."

Tangan kanan Mikasa naik ke udara, memesan minuman lagi rupanya. "Dan kau terlihat tidak bosan, tuan."

"Tidak juga sebenarnya," jeda sejenak diambil pria tersebut dan Mikasa masih menunggu kalimat lanjutannya, "tapi, kalau kau mau aku bisa menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa yang akan kau tawarkan padaku?"

Satu ujung bibir itu naik, membentuk sebuah seringai yang jelas terlihat oleh sepasang netra gelap Mikasa, "Aku akan menawarkan cintaku."

Mulut mungil ranum itu membuka tetapi tak ada satu kata yang keluar, mungkin lidahnya terlalu kelu atau mungkin saja pikirannya menjadi kosong secara mendadak.

"Mungkin akan aneh aku menawarkannya tanpa memberitahu namaku," sosok itu sejenak terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu sedangkan gadis itu masih saja tetap pada posisinya, "namaku Levi, panggil saja seperti itu." dan di hadapan Mikasa selanjutnya adalah sebuah kartu nama. Gadis itu mengambilnya dan meneliti tiap kata yang tercetak di sana. Sial, dia bukan orang biasa yang sering sekali menggoda di dalam bar.

"Aku tak membawa kartu namaku, tapi aku yakin aku meninggalkan beberapa di mobil."

Sekali lagi Mikasa meminum dalam satu tenggak dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang di atas meja dingin itu. "Namaku Mikasa, aku akan membeli semua cintamu itu."

Ia tahu tiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya memiliki konsekuensi yang berat untuk kedua pundaknya itu, namun karena itulah, "Berikan semua cintamu itu hanya padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : sebenernya bisa ganti rating ke- M kalau masih dilanjutkan ceritanya setelah kalimat Mikasa tapi apalah dayaku yang gak yakin atau sebenernya masih bertahan di zona amanku saja. Maaf, lain kali aku akan coba bikin rate M. Akan diusahakan ^^**


End file.
